Diamond
by FangedLovers
Summary: It's wedding time in Tree Hill....who's getting married on this perfect day. Haley/Dean Tutor to Huntress Series


Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or One Tree Hill

So I've been wanting to do this idea for awhile, I just didn't know how to go along with it. So here it finally is. This is basically thanks to my brother and his now wife. They just got married, so some of this I took from their wedding.

I've been having a semi-writing block lately. With these stories I can think of what to write about, but that's where it stops. And if you're reading my gilmore girls story then I'm so sorry. That's been like hell to try to write.

I also put out a one-shot called Red. My usually reader's probably didn't read it since it's under Supernatural. It's episode 3X12 with Haley in it.

If any of you have any ideas you want me to write, just let me know. I'm open for suggestions.

--

_Tutor to Huntress_

**Diamond**

"It's purple!"

"It's bright as all hell!"

"Fine, you want it pink!"

Haley crossed her arms and looked over at her friend. "Fine, it's purple." Haley mumbled.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Brooke squealed and jumped up and down.

It was mid-May and it was also two days before Brooke and Lucas' wedding. Haley was the maid of honor, while Dean was Lucas' best man. Nathan and Peyton were also in the wedding. But at the moment the three girls were in the dress shop.

"Peyton you should try it on." Brooke said looking at the gorgeous dress' they had made for her.

"Only if Haley does." Peyton smirked, sitting in one of the big puffed out chairs.

"Why don't we just wait for the big day?" Haley asked also sitting in one of the chairs with her knees up to her chest.

"Now Haley you are not playing the part of maid of honor like you should." Brooke sang giving the dress worker back her own gown.

"This is only because I love you so much Brooke Davis or should I say Brooke soon-to-be Scott." Haley got up and took the hanger.

"Just think, Nathan will be your brother." Peyton also took her dress.

"Yeah, having two hot Scotts for the price of one." Brooke smiled and sat down in one of the chairs.

The other two just rolled their eyes and walked into the changing rooms. Haley hung the dress on one of the clothes racks. She had to admit it was a beautiful dress. It was a dark lilac. It had two spaghetti straps on both sides, that tied together at the back. There was an embroidery underneath the bust and then it just flowed out down to the floor.

Haley kicked out of her shoes and slipped out of her shirt and jeans. She pulled the dress over her head, letting the smooth silk run down her body. The last time she remembered wearing something so beautiful was for prom. All she was use to was jeans and a shirt everyday. She felt almost as if she wasn't worthy enough to wear something so delicate.

She stepped out bare foot into the store front. She saw that Peyton had already come out and was also admiring her own dress. She noticed when Peyton turned slightly that there was a difference between the two fabrics. On Peyton's the embroidery was just plain, yet on her own there were little diamonds mixed into it.

"Wow Hales, I'm surprised it's even on you." Brooke laughed.

"Well it really is beautiful Brooke." Haley ran her hand over her stomach.

"Yeah Brooke, I'm surprised you picked something out this great." Peyton joked.

Brooke gawked at her and chased her around the store.

--

"This is insane right?" Lucas asked as he stood still as the tailor worked on his suit.

"What, you getting married or Brooke actually saying yes?" Dean joked as he walked around the store waiting for his best friend to get finished.

"I knew she was going to say yes. She loves weddings remember?"

Dean nodded for him to continue.

"I just didn't ever think I would be getting married already."

"I'm not." Dean picked up a hat. "I kinda figured you would be the first to get their life thrown away."

"Yeah, thanks." Lucas smirked. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Dean put the black hat on.

"Are you gonna ask Haley anytime soon?" Lucas nodded to the tailor when he finished and got off the platform he had been standing on.

"That's kinda a sore subject between the two of us. So I don't know." Dean flipped the hat off.

"There is no way in hell I am wearing this!" A voice yelled from the dressing rooms. Nathan came out wearing a suit, with a bow-tie that was way to big for him to wear. "I look like I should be in a circus!" He yelled at the two guys.

The other two tried not to laugh. "Well I'm sure they'll be open for a new act." Lucas choked out trying so hard not to laugh.

"Yeah, laugh it up jerks." Nathan said trying to rip the bow-tie from his neck.

The bell to the door rung and the three guys looked over to the noise.

"How are my three favorite guys doing?" Haley asked walking over to the three. "Oh, Nate please tell me this is some kind of joke?" Haley cringed at the site.

"I give up!" He yelled as he walked back into the dressing rooms. The three laughed as he continued to try to rip it off.

"What are you doing here anyways? I thought you were getting your dress?" Dean asked his girlfriend.

"I did, but now I must talk to the groom. Now shoo." Haley waved her hand at Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes and walked back by the dressing rooms.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Lucas asked as they both sat down on one of the couches in the middle of the store.

"Are you positive you want to get married?" Haley looked him straight in the eye. "Because I don't want you to regret this later. And I don't want my best friend to be in remorse the rest of his life."

"Hales," Lucas took her by the shoulders, "I'm positive. I want to marry Brooke."

Haley let out a big sigh of air that she didn't know she was holding. "Good cause I was gonna have to kick your ass."

--

The wedding went by smoothly. The mistakes that were made no one would have ever noticed. The reception was still going on. People were dancing, drinking, talking, and wishing the new couple good luck and a life time of happiness. Haley did her part of being a good Maid of Honor by giving the toast and helping Brooke and what not. But right now she needed some time away from all that and to finally get these heels off.

She opened the back door, heels in hand, and walked out on to the top edge of the stair case. The warm air hit her arms making her shiver slightly from the difference out there from inside. It was a beautiful night, just perfect for a perfect day. She set her heels down and leaned against the railing. Having the reception at TRIC was just perfect, easy access to get out without being noticed.

She let the wind run through her hair, that she had curled for the day, and down her body. It was very rare that she had this kind of alone time. For the past two weeks she had been stressing about this day, and it's finally over. It's like a weight has been lifted. Now if they could only fine this son of a bitch demon, her life would be simple.

With a dull pop she heard the door behind her open. Whoever had stepped out closed it with a soft click. She hadn't turned around to see who it was, just wanted to be in her world a little bit longer. She felt the person move behind her and then lean back against the railing beside her. She looked over to the gorgeous man, and softly smiled. She knew he would find her eventually, he knew her the best.

"Brooke is going to throw a fit when she finds out you are out here all by yourself." Dean raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh but I'm not. You're here." She smiled brightly at him. He laughed and shook his head.

She looked him over. He sure did clean up well. His coat and tie were now absent and probably thrown over a chair somewhere. While he undone the top bottom of his shirt and rolled his sleeves up. It reminded her of their senior prom all over again. Their first 'date' I guess they could call it. It took him so long to finally ask her out that night, that it brought another smirk to her lips.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, as he watched her eyes lit up.

"Just the night you asked me out."

He rolled his eyes. "That was so cheesy."

"No it was adorable. You asking me out while were dancing, what girl wouldn't want that?" She moved to stand infront of him and put her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, you haven't let me down about it yet." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Just admit it, you're 'one night stand' image just was an act. You just couldn't resist my charm."

Instead of answering her, he kissed her. They haven't had really alone time in awhile, so right now it was comforting. He broke away from her, and licked his lips. That's all she needed for an invitation. She put a hand on the back of his neck and brought their lips together more forcefully.

He brought her flush against him, and kissing her back. He opened his lips and brought her bottom one into his mouth. She gently moaned as he soothed the biting with a swish of his tongue.

"Oh, well isn't this a lovely picture." Peyton said, coming out behind them.

Haley laughed as she put her head on Dean's chest from being caught.

"And what do we owe this lovely interruption of you, Peyton." Dean said in a monotone voice.

"Just the fact that they are about to cut the cake and the best man and maid of honor are out here trying to get some." She smiled.

"Peyton." Dean yelled at her.

"Ok, I'm done. Just get back in here." She went back into the club.

"She's really starting to act like Sam, always coming in at bad times." He rolled his eyes.

--

So...review please...and thank you...


End file.
